Is This A Dream?
by Burakku Doragon wa Josho
Summary: Is this a dream..? Am I sleeping? Slumbering away my life as I know it...? Or am I dead? Have I died and gone to heaven? {GaaxOC NaruxOC maybe GaaxOCxNaru Not to sure yet.}
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Nor the characters. YouTube. BestAMVsOfAllTime. Or any other website I may happen to mention.**

**Authors Note: The first part will be real life. I was thinking about all this just three hours ago and HAD to write it down... In the US it was 1:30am when I thought of this little story.. and now it is 4:30 as I write this disclaimer page and Chapter Two. xP**

**Rate and Review what you think. This is the only time I will place this disclaimer and warnings. So... **

**BEWARE **

**Warnings: Blood. Rape might be there... Lemon. Lime. **

**ADORABLENESS... Perhaps... **

**Words of cussing or swear words.**

**Yiff. Rough Play. Furryness.**

**Rated M for Mature.**


	2. Prologue

Have you ever had that thought real late at night... Where you're going to make big changes in your life?

_ I'm going to start eating healthy..._

_ I'm going to start exercising..._

_ I'm going to pay more attention to my kids..._

_ I'm going to be more active..._

I'm sure you've had thoughts such as these and much more each night as you try to sleep. I know, I have them too. It's natural for you to think of such things... Though, I think more on the lines of the ninja portreyed in my favorite book and show... Naruto..

_I'm going to start running early in the morning, weights attatched to my ankles to heighten my speed!_

_ I'm going to eat an apple a day, keeping the chakra handed doctors at bay!_

_ Perhaps I'll go to the park and find a nice tree to pound on, attempting to better my punches!_

_ Running with my dog will help strengthen our bond._

_ If I exercise, use my energy, then maybe I'll be able to sleep peacefully at night! And not have thoughts... Such as these to cloud my mind and make me stay awake until the early hours of the day..._

I wanted to be a ninja, to be in the anime world where I would get to see Naruto... Smiling away as he trained harder and harder to reach his goals of being Hokage...

To see the emotionless face of Gaara as he tries with all his might to protect those he loves and holds dear to him, being the Kazekage of his village.

Happily laughing as I watch Might Gai and Kakashi sensei dook it out on another hilarious bout of rock, paper, scissors. hips rocking to the beat of their fists swishing through the air with youthful shouts of ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! Yelled into the sunny sky.

Knowing that Rock Lee pounds away at a tree post, hoping that his punches will become stronger and stronger as his training of three thousand four hundred and twenty-one and counting grow higher and higher.

Sighing softly knowing Sakura, Hinata and even Ino are slaving away in the hospital, chakra hands expertly manuvering across pained and hurt bodies, hoping that this one... Will not go before his or her time.

And knowing at night.. There is always shinobi watching over the village... Protecting loved ones, friends, and even those they do not yet know from the dangers of the night, the dangers of people wanting to harm them for sport or sacrificial choices. With shinobi at night, to sleep more peacefully and calmly.

That is the life I want.. I want to be a part of it, to risk my life on every mission to protect someone, anyone from those who would wish to harm. Maybe even change the lives of others, as Uzumaki Naruto does. Would I have such power...?

Or would I be the one to harm those around me... Those I do not know, that I do not wish to know...

These are the thoughts in my mind...

Every night they come. Twisting my thoughts, changing my ways and causing my heart and head to ache. But it is with these thoughts that I am able to better myself, to choose the path I wish to take and hold dearly onto my ideals.

And with such things set in mind... My brain, that has been aching and suffering through the nightly tortures that are it's own thoughts... Shuts down and begins it's nightly recovers with deep slumber.


	3. Move Body Move!

My dream of waking next to a blonde headed male, bright azure blue eyes, golden shining locks and sun kissed skin faded quickly as the sound of an annoyingly loud buzzing quickly filled my ear drums with it's constant ring.

'Allow me to sing you the song of my people!' Was instantly in my head as I looked down to notice my phone ringing away, the alarm I had set just hours ago in hopes of giving my life a rebirth, a fresh start soon faded. Sleepiness was dominant in my mind, accidentally hitting the snooze button, it was still and quiet. The only familiar and soothing sound of my fan spinning, metal slightly hitting metal with a constant rhythm and lulls me to sleep.

However, as soon as I was about to head into the deep waters of my dream land again, hoping to see said blonde headed male waiting for me to return.. My phones ringing insued, the marked ten minutes of snooze over, and it wished to sing to me the song of it's people.

Growling, a glare stuck to my features hit the dismiss button, laying on my soft yet hard bed. Pillows surrounding my form, even two laying on top of my body giving me the comforting pressure I need to sleep. Eyes heavy and throbbing as the sun tries every morning to force its way through my deep maroon sun blocking curtains. My dog, Anah Mae whines at the edge of my bed, forcing her wet nose to rub against the arm that flew off the bed, in hopes of turning off the alarm.

"Hngh... Go lay down Nana~" I whined out, much like every time I wake, at the same time every day. With the familiar huff and thump as she threw her body to the floor on the pile of blankets I had set up for her, relaxed into my mattress in hopes of adding another few hours to the previous one hour I had already.

However.. Though my body said SLEEP! It also said GET UP!

reluctantly, much like every morning... I rose to my aching feet, something wrong with my right ankle and my left just aching from the way it had been twisted for most of the night.

"Come on Nana..." Sighing out the pet name for my beloved angel, opened the door as she rushed out greeting those around me. "Hi Anah Banana!" My grandmother cheerfully chimed, the smells of bacon, eggs, and toast in the air as my feet carried me into the kitchen where I was greeted with an unforgiving shine of sunlight right in my eyes.

Of course I exaggerate, for the sun was just coming up from behind the trees, however still bright and _very_ unforgiving. Walking across the lenolium floor of our kitchen opened the white back door, just to be stopped by another door, however it more flimsy and only to block out minimal outer occuranses. "Nana!" I called as the tan and white patterned plump peach like animal raced across carpet and lenolium to practically jump out of the room into the outdoors, happily swaying her fluffy tail in excitement rushing across the wooded platform of the patio deck, down the stairs and to the ground level to releave the pressure that built in her bladder as she slept.

Shutting the screen door as it squeaked in protest leaned against the back door as it slammed against our wooden pantry door. "You're up early." My grandmother commented walking into my line of sight. Eyes stuck to her form, the very lids drooped in hopes of blocking most of the sun from my irisus. "Yeah..." Was all I said, looking back to the screen door. Gaze locked on the tree branches as the wind blew making them dance across the clear light blue sky.

"Hungry?" She asked, not knowing if she looked to me just shook my head with a faint 'no', finally taking my eyes off the branches that danced and to the floor where my plump dog now stare up at me with her big, cute innocent eyes, mouth open wide as she panted and tail wagging happily at the very sight of me.

I couldn't help the soft smile that spread across my features as I opened the door and she padded in, the soft pads against the wooden floor quickly turned to soft clicks as her nails hit the hard lenolium floor. Chuckling softly closed the back door and opened the pantry door bending some to grab the scooper, scooping up some dog food and letting them cascade down into her zebra patterned bowl.

She looked to the bowl and then to me, basically screaming 'that's it?' just from her eyes. "That's all you're going to get... Now eat your food Nana." Commanding as she just sat and bent her neck to slowly consume the food that was in front of her. "Good girl." I breathed walking past the counters and stove to head into the small hallway where the laundry matt was just to my left, and door leading down stairs was just to my right. Taking only two, maybe three to four steps I turned left and down the long hallway to where five doors rested.

Passing the four doors that were slightly symmetrical to each other opened the door that had the mirror on it, and was just one straight line to get to. Frowning as I looked to the many towels that lay dorment, grabbed my favorite multi colored pokka dot towel and headed to the first door just to my left. It was our bathroom, a green covered room that just made you think of the earth.

Walls a sort of grass like green, tiles spray painted a dark brown color that resembled moist dirt. Shower curtain green with delecate decor of bamboo like patterns on it. Toilet and tub a yellow that could only resemble dandelions, and two pictures painted said flower rested atop the wood medicine cabnet above the yellowish brown marble sink.

I can't think of the color it was before, only that we had ducks lining the top of the walls, duck accessories with white and blue as our primary colors, clashing awkwardly with the golden like yellow of the facilities.

Shutting the white and light green painted door, locked it and began to undress throwing my old and dirty clothes on the floor next to the other piles of dirty clothes. Flopping the towel to the toilet, seat cover down, turned on the shower to where the shower head cascaded the water as if I were washing in the rain. Water that was cold as ice immediately warmed and steam began to rise.

Not wishing to fog up the mirror, turned on the ceiling fan that lay dormant in the middle of the room. It's whirring noise filled the small room, classing with the soft and hard pitter patters of the water hitting the tub floor.

Body achy and tired, stepped into the tub and immediately sat down, once the shower curtains were pulled to make sure no water escaped it's plastic barrier. Lining the showerhead to make a stream in one area of the tub, sat on my knees, resting my head against the wall and closed my eyes hoping that the water will soothe my joints and lull me halfway to sleep.

Of course I'm only stupid enough to fall asleep in the shower when my sleep was for only twenty minutes... And so, opened my eyes and reluctantly began washing my hair and body like a normal person would.

Once the deed was done, got out with the towel wrapped around my body, clothes in hand for my own hamper... That consisted of the floor... Walked out and headed to the door that was diagonal from the one I was just in.

Opening the one sided white door found myself in my familiar room. It's walls painted a grey color that to me, looked to have a green tint. Also on the walls had an assortment of Japanese accessories. A painting of Mount Fuji, fans, Japanese clothes, hats, kanji and things of the like littered around the room, placed almost stratigically yet artisticly. My own Japanese like drawings also scattered across the small box like floor plan of the room. Dull macroon carpet under my feet, little hills randomly around the room where it bunched up from old age. A dark maroon carpet placed on the side of my bed where I get in and out every night and morning. Said bed pushed up against the furthest wall from the door, right in front of the window that almost allows the sunlight to enter through.

A black desk holding many a things ranging from post it notes, to pens, pancils, oriental doll, plushy kitten that I had gotten at Nakacon, and many other art supplies I might need. in between the desk and bed lay my mini fridge, with my flatscreen t.v. atop it, with a mini filing thingy. A bookself and organizer just to my right and clothes that littered the floor just to the left of my closet was my cozy and cluttered room. Many colors ranged in my room, however really only one color stood out the most.

Red.

Red was my favorite color and of course I tried with all my being to get as much of it as possible. So as I was in my room, drying my water drenched body and wrapping my hair in the towel, sat on my bed, as my bright red robe wrapped snuggly around my body.

Turning the t.v. on watched a few shows, as I got ready in some shorts, t-shirt and fastened ankle weights to each leg, hair damp and pulled back into a high pony tail with clips to hold back the strands of stray hair I was ready to go!

Of course I was not complete without my darling, and oldest friend... Or should I say my baby girl. Gathering her collar that was blue and brown with pink monkey's, a pink harness and matching leash walked out of the warm room and began my journey through the much colder house to find Anah, laying on the living room floor just staring up at me with big brown pleading eyes.

"Grandma, I'm gonna go walk on the trail with Nana. I'll be home later ok?" I yelled out, sliding her collar on her neck and fastening her harness to be snug grabbed my bag (purse) and keys walking to the door. "Ok, be careful." She said slightly surprised coming into view from where her room was in the back. "Naw, I think I wanna get hit by a car today." I joked, laughing softly as I opened the door as well as the screen door and walked out, closing both behind us.

The walk to my car was short and sweet, but at the same time like you were walking through hell. The weather cool yet humid... My small red Ford Fiesta (2012) sat on the side of the calm morning street. I smiled to it, its name Saviour, or Gaara, my favorite anime character from my favorite anime.

Opening the passenger door for Nan, helped her jump in, for she is nine years old and getting those old lady joint problems. Rounding the car to the drivers side slid in and started up the car, immediately blasted by lukewarm air. Looking at Anah as her eyes halfway closed, panting softly against the harsh current that was my A/C, motioned her head to look back at me, almost as if she was smiling as her lips turned up a fraction.

Giggling to her expression put the car in drive and drove down the rest of the street to the highway that was 69.

Getting on said highway, drove a short mile, perhaps mile and a half to the hospital that was new to our small rural town. Of course it not a very good hospital but on there just in case of immediate imurgencies. Parking in the lot where it was closest to the trail got out with Anah at my heels.

Excited to be out of the house, she ran circles around me, her leash dragging across the ground. She is smart enough to not wonder to far away from me, and so I rarely hold onto the leash.

As we decended the small hill onto the walking trail that was close to highway 69, we bagan our walk through the town. It wasn't much, and I don't believe it will ever grow to be much... The town small and full of land that didn't hold much business, mostly housing and a few schools. A vet clinic, appartments and churches close to each other, and a local pool.

As Anah and I walked, passing trees, the pool and vet clinic, past a few appartments and churches came across a four way where the path stops and turns. Of course living in this town and walking this same pathway many times throughout my lifetime turned left and pushed the small button on the pole that held the lights for crossing cars.

We waited and I knew Anah was scared, since her run away with our older dog that passed away a few years ago, she was never the same and now cars and thunder scare her to death.

The lights were turning red so that we could go, I looked both ways noting that the cars to my left waved as they stopped, and another car just to our right wished to turn left but stilled as they waited for us, and started our walk across the newly paved asphalt of the road. Humming a soft tune of Shades Of from TheBestAMVSOfAllTime from YouTube, didn't notice the car rushing toward us. Of course with my humming and deaf toned ears only realised late in the game, as the loud booms of the bass and unfamiliar rapping crashed on my own techno tune. Head snapping to the right as I saw the old darkgreen car roaring toward myself and my beloved companion.

The driver leaned back in his seat, arm out of the window and eyes downcast as if he were asleep or so hyped up on weed his reactions to normal life were down or just plain non existant. However, in that instant my mind snapped and quickly pushed Anah out of the way with a powerful shove as she rolled across the floor with a yelp. In that instant, horns were honked from the two cars, and another car that just happened to pull up as my body froze, a reaction to incoming pain as the front of the car crashed into my side.


	4. Where Am I?

Not even a scream was heard from my lips as I was airborne for just a split second before the window collided with my now going limp body. Pain shot all throughout my being, the first hit was slowly going away as the second hit made my body and mind begin to shut down and become numb. Time seemed to slow down, flying through the air as my vision began to waver, and blur from the spinning and turning of my body. The dark green car zoomed right on by, pushing hard on its breaks making a screeching noise that pulled me back to consciousness as my body hit the floor, blood trailing from my mouth noticeably. Blood also soaked the ground where I lay, my dog in sight and out of harms way.

I could only smile at that, Anah being safe and all. My eyes were on her, as the numbing pain subsided and was immediately shot with the pain. My eyes closed as I tried to open my mouth for a scream that refused to come. Panting was all I could do, as I watched Anah rush toward myself sniffing me, and licking my face as tears came to my eyes at the pain. I whimpered as a hand rested on my shoulder, shooting another pain throughout my being, I was finally able to scream out. Anah, scared began to growl at the hand laying atop my body. Whimpering and crying as the pain began to waver from intense to numb in short bursts. "N...Nana..." I gasped out trying with all my might to try and calm my adorable little beast.

"Sh... Shhh..." I sighed finally resting my hand on her foot, softly massaging her overly furred toes. It was something I always did as I lay next to her, I loved the way her fur felt and would constantly play with the soft strands as she lay sleeping beside me.

Feeling my hand on her foot, shifted so that she lay next to me, body pressed comfortably against my own as the pain began to numb again.

Shouts and sirens were heard faintly in the background. "You're going to be ok!" One yelled in my ear, however it sounded as if that person was on the other side of a tunnel, trying to yell at me and get in my line of sight.

"Nana... I... Love... You..." Was the last thing I said before darkness overtook me.

Darkness was where I was at for what seemed like the longest time...

I couldn't see anything... Couldn't hear a word... Couldn't feel the softest of winds... nothing. Only darkness. It felt like this would be my new home...

If only I knocked on wood... If only I would have not joked about getting into a car crash... If my humor wasn't so sarcastic and dark... I would be alive right now, playing with Anah in the living room... Sleeping in my bed watching my favorite anime of all time... Naruto...

Trying to find the episodes I haven't seen yet, or the episodes I haven't watching in a really long time... To re-watch all the movies, and when I got tired of that to watching another anime such as One Piece or Blue Exorcist or Fairy Tale... Two maybe write more fanfiction, or get on facebook and complain about all sorts of things that no one would read, because no one cared...

A sigh.

And then suddenly... My mind was filled with Naruto. Of Gaara and Rock Lee, Might Gai, Kakashi sensei... Dare I say it? Even Ino and Sakura. Of Hinata and Neji, all the shinobi of the Naruto realm... And suddenly... I really watched to go, at this point in time. Since darkness was all I saw, why couldn't I see something that I wanted to see?

I want to go to the anime world, if I have left the world of... 'Reality' I wish to go to the world of make believe.

That was all that was on my mind, besides my beloved dog Anah Mae...

And then suddenly... There was light.

It was a light in which I had not seen before. Sure you see the light bulbs and the ceiling lights in hospital rooms... But you don't see hospital rooms that look like sand. Not in the realm of 'reality'. Blinking a few thousand times shifted my eyes around the room.

Sand... Sand everywhere was all I saw. Well, what looked like sand anyways. It was a light brown all throughout, light bulbs as the lighting and dingy lamp posts around the room. The bed I say in was hard, yet very very soft and only one pillow separated my head from the mattress. Beeps in a constant rhythm were heard, and I mean heard! Right by my left ear and I couldn't be happier to hear it, to see the sand and feel the soft yet stiffness of the mattress and sheets.

Then I groaned as my heart beat escalated in worry as to where I was at. _Where am I? What happened? What's going on!_ I cried out in my own mind. Breathing becoming sharp and clipped at the pain. "Hngh!" I grunted out wincing and trying with all my being to control my air intake. _Calm down... Just calm down..._ I sighed inhaling slightly deep, and exhaling in a calm matter. _I gotz this... I'm good... I'm okie..._

Reassuring myself just waited. Someone was bound to come sooner or later, and when that time came... It was pouncing time!

A while past when finally a person came into the room. No one I have ever seen before, and dressed awkwardly. "Neh?" I breathed out looking to the female that walked into the room. She was clad in a medium length brown pencil skirt, and a light purple almost lavender colored shirt that was tucked in nice and snug to her skirt. A white lap coat overlapped the materials, her hair pulled back in a pony tail and bangs that framed her face, yet pulled back by clips to keep them from covering her eyes.

"Ah, you're awake!" She smiled down at me grabbing a clip board and flipping through the files. I nodded slightly as I then winced. "Ah, don't move. You've been badly hurt by... Something, not to sure as to what though." She frowned pursing her lips and tapping her chin softly.

"I... Was hit by a car." Copying her actions frowned with pursed lips. _Is this Doc crazy? I thought for sure they would know I got hit by a freaking car! _

"A car...?" The woman replied as she jotted all this down. "Yes a car. Hello~ The people in town saw it all happen. The guy in the dark green car hit me! Dumb ass didn't see the red light I suppose!" I growled out trying with all my heart to clam down and not get so flustered. "I'm so going to sue that ass hole." Grunting out as she just nodded and wrote away with a pen on the paper. I then watched her, she bent and placed her cool hand on my forehead. "Maybe you got more brain damage then we thought..." She frowned more as whirring sound was heard and something that shown green came into my view.

"WHA!" I scream jolting back to see her hand covered in a green like shade, almost as if jelly was constantly sticking to her hand.

"Wha, don't do that you'll hurt yourself!"

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" I screamed looking at her hand in clear wonder and worry. "Wha-what's wrong with your hand?!"

She looked down at her hand and then back at me. "What do you mean? I'm a medic ninja. I'm trying to heal you with my chakra." Frowning more placed said hand on my forehead once again. To stunned to move, just allowed her to check my brain functions. "Your brain seems just fine... Most of your cuts, and burns are healing at a fair rate... You have a few broken ribs, dislocated shoulder and fractured hip..." Mumbling out as she looked to the clipboard with said information written on the white paper. I nodded not in the least surprised that I had many a things wrong with my form after being hit by a car.

_How am I still alive?_ Ran through my head over and over again in a big spiral. "Where... Uhm, where am I?" I asked raising a droopy head, eyes hazy as from the corner of my eyes saw her messing with the IV next to my head.

"Why, you're in Suna." She smiled before my eyes became to heavy and immediately closed falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, I gave her some more sedatives, it looked like she was in pain from all the broken bones she has."

"Are they healing properly?"

"Yes sir. She should be able to leave the hospital within a month, two weeks at the earliest. At least until her hip's fracture becomes more stable." The nurse from before voiced out, with a deeper voice talking back to her. "Good. Were you able to get any more information about her?" The deep voice asked. "She said... She was hit by a car?" The female nurse said with a hint of questioning. "A car?" The deeper voie said, it sounded like a male... Nice deep voice, raspy yet like velvet chocolate.

"A dark green car. I thought it had something to do with her brain but when I checked her out she began to freak out about using chakra to analyze her brain functions. Like, she's never seen it before or something."

A pause, where no talking was heard with only the slight shuffling of clothes. "Thank you Mieko. Keep up the good work, notify me when she wakes."

"Of course, Kazekage-sama." My nurse commented and immediately my eyes opened wide, snapping just to the left and seeing... The Kazekage.


	5. Who Are You?

"K...Kazekage...-sama?" I asked, voice dry and straining just to say such words. Slowly he turned around to look at me, his dark chocolate brown eyes pircing my own topaz hazel eyes. "G..?" I was about to ask looking at the tanned man before me, _No... No this is Gaara's father, the fourth Kazekage._

"Yes..?" His voice lifting in pitch a little, in the familiar way you would voice to ask a question but not reallly asking. Narrowing my eyes some at the male in front of me, looked around my being. "Give me a knife or something!" I cried out panic at how real it all felt. _This is just a sick joke! What's going on! Am-am I in a coma?! A forever dream land where my fantasies are coming to life?! _

Tears welled in my eyes as they cascaded down my cheeks, eyes closed and covering said closed eyes with my right arm. "This isn't funny..." I whimpered out wishing nothing more than to run, run away from this joke and into the warm comforting arms of my mother.

Covering my face as the tears flowing from my eyes burned until I was unable to continue. "Are you alright?" His voice rang clear and deep. "This isn't funny..." I whined again as the tears rolled down once again in full force.

"Put her under again. She seems to not all be there."

"Yes Kazekage-sama." My nurse said. Tearing my arm away with streaming tears like waterfalls screaming with protest. "No! N-no I'm ok! Please!"

However it was to late. She had already adjusted the morphine dripping in the IV. And in a matter of seconds of continuous 'I'm ok... I'm fine...' from myself...

Was darkness.

* * *

Again I woke with the familiar calming that was beginning to be my mornings, or noons or even evenings. It was dark out, the only thing I could see was the moon shining brightly through the small circular windows. The light sandy brown walls, ceiling and floor turned dark from the shadows.

Sighing softly wondered as to what happened. I was on highway 69 being hit by a car, and in the next second I was waking up to find myself in Suna. My throat scratchy and feeling fairly uncomfortable, found the button that was to alert the nurse of my being awake.

In a matter of seconds came my nurse, clad in a white suit that reminded me of the chunin exams the medic nin were wearing, though she did not wear the hat. "Yes?" She smiled coming up to my bed and looking at me. "I see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Tired..." I rasped out then pointed to my neck, "May... I have a glass of water please...?"

"Of course. I'll be right back." She smiled and vanished through the doorway. Relaxing back against the pillowed bed sighed and just watched the shadows. Although unlike at my own home, where they danced and frollicked in the moonlight... These were still. That is until my eyes began to see shadows within shadows twisting and turning every which way, is if the devil painted a demonic picture just for me.

Once my nurse returned moments later, cup of water in hand an the Kazekage, trailing her, gave me said cup looking at me expectantly. I nodded my thanks sipping at the water given to me. "How are you feeling now?" She smiled softly down at me. I nodded trying to clear my throat without being noticed. "Fine now. Thank you."

"Do you know where you are?" Kazekage-sama asked from just the side of my nurse. Looking to my nurse and back to Kazekage-sama frowned deeply. "She... Said I was in Suna... And with the way things appear, and with you being right in front of me... Apparently" Noting under my breathe- "It must be true that I am in the Hidden Sand Village." I frowned even more at my own words. "You do not seem to be one hundred percent sure of this however." Kazekage-sama spoke, staring at me intently. Blushing faintly at the stare figited with the blankets, making sure a part of my body was moving at all times. "It's just that... This can't be real."

"And why not?"

"Because! You don't exist! You're not real! You're all fictional characters a man named Masashi Kishimoto made!" Tears stung at my eyes again as they threatened to escape the barrier that was my eye lids. "I'm... I'm a no body, someone that he would never.. In a million years make into his storyline. This is all a sick joke... It's not funny! You hear me?! Not funny!" I gasped and panted out the truth that stung in my mind.

At my words Kazekage-sama frowned and furrowed his non existant brows cocking his head to the side. "Not real? How are we not real?" He asked walking slowly closer and closer to my form. "Stay back!" I hissed not wishing to be consumed by the truth. I wanted to forever say this to be a dream, a dream that was forever lasting and bitter sweet. "If I am not real..." He began stretching his hand to mine.

"Then what are you?" His voice soft and light as his hand rested just atop mine. The familiar warmth of another person sent electrical currents to my brain. I was alive, and this was no dream. His touch, so feather light yet strong enough to keep me on the ground and not float to the heavens. "This is no dream." He whispered huskily squeezing my hand to reassure of my where abouts. "Not a dream...?" My own voice low and soft much like a frightened child talking to a policeman. "Not a dream."

Biting my bottom lip as an audiable crack was heard, my heart and mind crashing on reality and all that I held onto as I processed such information as this. "What is your name?" He asked sitting on a chair that suddenly magically appeared behind him. "Uhm... J..." I was about to say, but something in my mind told me I could start a new here. With a name I happened to love to much.

"Skighler." Nodding at my choice stared to the dark eyes male before me. "Skighler Kazu."

"Where are you from?" He then proccedded to ask, eyes baring into my own causing me to feel very very awkward. "The uhm... U.S. Or United States, a state in the midwest known as Missouri." Frowning as I spoke the truth, my heart beating a mile a minute. "United... States?" He asked cocking his head to the side a bit clearly confused. "Eheh..." I smiled softly as I nodded. "I speak the truth... I.. Was in a car crash in my town, one minute the world around me is fading and the next I open my eyes to see this ceiling in this weird world... I'm sorry I don't understand this myself..." I frowned staring to the man with emotionless.

"I don't really understand.. Though a girl like you shouldn't be wandering the desert like you were. You almost died if it weren't for... Him.." his voice turned into a slight snarl at the word him. _Girl?_ I know I was a female, however woman or lady was more appropriate considering I was to turn twenty in only a few months. "How old are you child? I assume you are an orphan." His voice turned soft, probably determaining that I was indeed not a threat to his village. And so, not really knowing how old I looked like, decided to play dumb.

"I... I don't know." Moving my back to rest against the bed looked up into the ceiling with no emotions what so ever, eyes drooping as sleep tried with all it's might to take me over once again, and this time I did not fight it. instead I opened my arms out wide embracing the comfortable darkness.


	6. What's Going On!

It had been a month since the time the Kazekage came to my room. I was finally able to leave the hospital with borrowed clothes since the ones I wore were torn and no longer able to wear. Now I was clad in maroon pants with a beige sash tied snuggly around my waist with a maroon t-shirt to complete the ensamble. Kazekage-sama had appologized when the clothes he brought me were for his six year old son, and so wondered if they would fit. However with the braces they fit snug no matter what.

Smiling softly, nodded in thanks to the male as he brought me along with him to his home. No one wanted me, and seeing as I was clinging to the man in hopes that he would take pity of me and bring me home with him, and not send me to an orphanage. He gave in, and now I trailed behind him as he took me to the big domed tower that was the center of attention in the village. However, it was only until the orphanage was able to make more room, they were filled to the brim and adding myself into the equation was unacceptable. "Here we are." He said walking to a smaller house that was just to the left of the bigger building. Nodding slightly as my shy nature came into play at new experienses.

Opening the door sand was everywhere. The buildings were all made of the little stone substance. The house was bare, barely any pictures. Rugs appointed places that needed to be placed, such as under the coffee table, and where you would sit so that the small grains wouldn't forever be imbetted to your soft flesh. "Home sweet home... For the time being that is." He smiled slightly down at me, he had said I would be in his home only for a bit until I regained some memory back. I would then be placed in the orphanage, something I was not looking forward to.

"Thank you Kazekage-sama." Sighing softly took a look at the place I would be staying for the time being. The living room just to my right was small and held a couch, love seat, and many book shelves with a big circle run that were many a colors just under the table.

To my left was an area known as the dining room. It held a table.. And that seemed to be about it. Down the hallway there was stairs to my right leading up, a door to my left entering the kitchen that only had the necessary appliances such as a fridge and stove plus a sink and of course counters. Right in front of us, was a room where I assumed an adult would sleep for it was big, almost like a master with a bathroom attatched to it. Now up the staires held three rooms.

One room full of purple and many fans. The second very dark and covered with dolls and wood, a room I knew I would soon fear. And the last room was bare, nothing but a bed that looked to be never used, its sheets lined with a soft layer of dust and the room itself untouched. "You can have this room. My son... doesn't sleep very much and so he's rarely in here." Kazekage-sama commanded. "You will get to meet my dear children in the morning. It's late and you need as much sleep as you can get. Goodnight." He smiled and soon shut the door and headed on his merry way.

Sighing softly as I looked around the bare room, decided he was right. The medicine was still lingering in my body and I was told to take pain killers every time it became unbearable. So, with nothing in my hands and only the casts and clothes on my back, pulled the dust covers over and lye down in the bed, of course on my left side, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

I woke the next morning to feel like someone was watching me... An evil stare that just screamed _DIE!_ Opening my eyes slowly, scared as to what I would find once I opened them, found a small boy staring cutely up at me. Half of his little face covered by the white covered sheet fit snug against the mattress.

His wide innocent eyes staring up into my own confused ones, dark rings framed around bright sea foam green/teal eyes. Dark blood red hair framing adorably around pale white skin. Immediately, after my eyes were opened and my brain finally started to work, looked to his forehead in the upper left corner. No 'Ai' kanji stood out like blood on a bright white concrete flooring.

"G... Gaara?" I asked, my voice soft and high like a five or six year old child. Red immediately tinted at his cheeks as he pulled back to stand over my laying form. "H.. -How'd you know my name?" His adorable yet deep voice, for a child, looked to me with concern and confusion. "Uhh.. I, I... I just do?" I giggled softly not knowing on how I knew their names. "Well... What's your name?" He asked staying far away from myself.

Groaning as I sat up awkwardly and pat the bed next to me. "Come sit with me, we can talk before Kazekage-sama requests our presence down stairs to meet the rest of the family." Smiling sleepily to the shy boy rested my head against the back door. His face told me everything, his discomfort for getting close, the fear and worry. "Don't worry. I won't hate you if you hurt me, or even kill me." I smiled more knowing my words were true. After the run in with the car, my fear of death had instantly diminished.

Waving my hand, beckoning for him to come closer. Almost reluctant to come near, took a shaky step frowning softly. "It must be tiring to stand there alone, come sit by me. I want to talk." I smiled again, genuine happiness showing through my eyes, for I felt it deep in my heart seeing my anime crush so tiny and afraid. Finally he came to me, climbing on top the bed and sitting next to me. "Thank you."

"So... Do you know all our names?" He asked twidling with his fingers, watching them flip and flop around rubbing flesh against flesh. "Mmmh... Yes. All but your father's name that is." Giggling faintly looked over to the boy, as my heartbeat quickened and my stomach filled with soft crimson butterflies. "How are you Gaara-sama?" I asked smiling more, eyes drooping and mind wishing nothing than to shut down and continue the needless hours of darkness. "F-Fine." He smiled back, and then stared at me for the longest of times.

"What?"

"What's your name?" His voice was low as if he was preparing for a beating, or verbal abuse. I smiled to him, and spoke my piece wishing for him to be able to trust me, I told my real name. "My real name... Is Jeanette." Nodding pointed a finger to the ceiling and with a hard look turned to him. "But don't call me that. Please, call me Skighler. This is my new life, and I... I want a new life... Please don't tell others my name. At least.. Not now."

"S-sure." He smiled softly at me, tilting his head to the side. "Nice to meet you Skighler-san."

"Pleasure's all mine Gaara-sama." I smiled, and as he was about to say something...

"Gaara-sama!" A males voice rang out almost in a panic. "In here Yashamaru." He called back as a sandy brown headed male with clear blue eyes ran into the room, eyes wide at the scene before him. "Who is this?" He asked forcing a smile to spread across his features. He stood tall, wearing a simple kimono held closed by a sash, along with an apron with the Sunagakure village symbol at the top. "Hi, I'm Skighler. Nice to meet you Yashamaru-sama."

"Uhm.. Pl-pleasure is all mine Skighler-san. Your father has requested our presence down stairs..." Yashamaru looked to Gaara out stretching his hand for the younger. "Kay." Gaara frowned a little but jumped off the bed and walked to his uncle, grabbing his hand as they both left the room. Feeling slightly awkward hopped out of the bed, just to fall flat on my face from the dizziness and not being able to fully use my leg nor hip. "Fuck." Chuckling softly at myself got up at a slower pace and decided to follow the two out the door and down the stairs where I saw five people in the room I had already titled as the living room.

Gaara sat on the couch, his head lowered and shy. A boy next to him sat more next to the female, the boy I knew to be Kankuro as his hair was dark brown almost the same color as his father, surprisingly no purple make-up caked on his slightly tanned features. The build that of an eight year old, taller than Gaara by a head and a half. The female next to him named Temari had her blonde hair pulled back into four pigtails. Her eyes much like her mothers, as what it said in many websites back in my own time, being a green color. Her skin, much like her brothers a pale yet slightly tanned skin tone.

Both faces looked to me, one calculating and narrowed, the other slightly opened with surprise and wonder. Kazekage-sama walked and stood next to me, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Kids... This is Skighler-chan. She is new here and will be here until she is fully healed and they make more room at the orphanage. Be nice to her." commanding as it felt like his glare turned to Gaara, for the young boy stiffened slightly and looked the other way.

"Hi." Temari nodded with a small wave and a smirk. Kankuro smiled like an idiot waving slightly more frantic than his bigger sister, "Hello Skighler-chan!"

"N-Nice to meet you all." I bowed my head some seeing as my body had a harder time coming back up without help from a wall or another person. "Yashamaru, take care of her until she is healthy enough to take the casts off."

"Yes Kazekage-sama." Yashamaru smiled some and bowed, deep and low to his brother in law. "I have to get back to work but... Have fun kids." He said before departing out the door to his presumed office would be right next door. Temari jumped off the couch and strides her way toward me. "Hello Skighler-chan." She smiled softly stretching her hand out to shake my own. Extending my left hand had her looking down at my right sides casted up body. "Oh sorry, what happened? Get in a fight with some kids or get in the way of ninja attack?" Frowning softly she took my left hand and shook it a little. "Uhh... You could say that." Smiling with a nervous chuckle looked to her and then Kankuro and lastly Gaara.

"I'm going to get breakfast going. Be nice to Skighler kids."

"Yes Uncle." Temari and Kankuro smiled out as Temari grabbed my hand and tried to drag me to her room. "Ah, what about Gaara-sama?"

"Leave him! It's nice having another girl in the house!" Giggling softly as she dragged me up the stairs and into her room where she slammed the door closed.

* * *

It was finally time for sleep. I had taken pills that morning when Yashamaru-san gave us breakfast. Played with Temari for most of the day, Kankuro showed me his puppets and his abilities. When I wanted to play with Gaara, he was no where to be found. He didn't even come home to eat lunch nor dinner with the family and myself.

Frowning deeply when Yashamaru ushered me into my designated room almost forcefully and shut the door leaving me there alone. Sighing as when I was alive, my depression slightly kicked into gears. The lack of sleep as well as the pills taking their effect made me very sleepy and wishing nothing than to sleep for all of eternity.

Temari had helped me with taking a sponge bath considering Yashamaru being a male. So the clothes I had on were fresh and slightly new, considering they were Gaara's. With that in mind, climbed onto the bed and snuggled close to the pillow closing my eyes for some much needed rest.

However, a loud roar of a cry was heard in the background that alarmed me fully awake. My heartbeat quickened as the blood in my veins coursed through my whole body in a matter of milliseconds. Eyes wide as I tried with all my being to jump out of the couch and run to somewhere safe. However I ran to the balcony that connected to my room.

Looking out I could plainly see the thing I had learned to love within one glance. Although in the manga and anime of Naruto, Kankuro couldn't eat for a week the first time he saw said creature, I could only look on in awe. Shukaku was the cutest beast I had seen in this world so far. Of course he was easily second to Anah, my dog but tied with Kurama.

Gripping the clothes over where my heart would be looked on with tears threatening to fall from my now burning eyes. I knew what this meant. It was because Yashamaru practically shoved me in my room for the night that he went to go assassinate Gaara-sama. "Nnnh..." I softly gasped out going back to sit down on my bed, Shukaku now dissolving into the sand under our feet. Gaara had been stopped and now all was silent.

I then heard pants and painful moans from my balcony. Quickly snapping my head to the side saw the boy I had a crush on, the very moment I saw him on t.v. Gaara's head was down, eyes up as if he glared at anyone and everything. Blood trailed down from his forehead where I knew the 'Ai' kanji tattoo now resided. Pushing off the soft mattress and opening the door reached my hand out and grabbed a hold of his arm pulling him into the room with me but his sand had another idea. It lashed out and nicked my left hand making it bleed. I winced from the slight pain but tried with words to usher him in.

"Gaara-sama. Oh my you're hurt. Stay right there." I panted out hoping that I would not die, but knowing I did not really care if I did or not... If it was Gaara.

"Stay." I commanded once again, the shock on his face was hurtful.

Rushing into the bathroom grabbed the first aid kit and walked back into the room where Gaara stayed standing. "Sit on the bed, please try and not let your sand get in the way..." Frowning at the now bleeding wound, it almost like a mini waterfall.

Opening the kit found some gauze and antibacterial disinfectant and began to wipe away the blood. his sand would lash out at me each time he winced in which I would then have to stop and blow on his wound. Knowing full well that the cold air would work wonders on the stinging burn feeling of the alcohol. "I'm sorry Gaara-sama... I'm so sorry." I sobbed out, allowing the tears to now reign free as I placed a pad and tape on his forehead knowing full well that it would never heal over.

Tears still in my eyes as I cleaned up the mess I had made put the kit away and re-entered the room. "Gaara-sama. Are you ok?" I asked standing in front of him. He was a little shorter than me, being that he sat upon the bed and I stood. Shaking his head slowly made my frown deepen. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you... If I could take your place... I would in a heartbeat." Nodding at what I said to make it even more true to the outside world sighed.

The room suddenly started to spin..

My vision blurred a little as I held my hand out and touched my forehead. Sliding my hand to cover over my left eye as I winced and started to pant. I noticed Gaara look at me with a curious gaze.

Suddenly, I saw light with my left eye. It was not the room I was in, it was a hospital room. Both eyes widened as I say my mother's 'tortilla' face, as she liked to describe us at times, staring down at me with sadness. Tears falling from her dark brown eyes, heart clenching cries echoed off the freshly sanatized walls and equipment. _**"Is there nothing you can do?" **_She asked, my left ear catching all that was happening. "Are you ok?" I heard Gaara asked softly.

However it felt like my throat was closed off to the world I was now in. _**"Should we... Take her off?"**_ My mother asked looking to her left at a figure I couldn't see nor hear. However she could see for she nodded her head holding a tissue to her nose, eyes blazing red as if she were a demon. _**"We don't have the money... I don't know what to do... I was unable to get insurance yet! If only I got it sooner! If I had the money!" **_She sobbed loudly.

All I wanted to do was to hold out my hand to her and tell her I was fine. Just dandy. However, when I went to stretch my arm to her, it wouldn't reach and it looked as if I was reaching to Gaara with tear filled pleading eyes. "MOM! No! D-Don't take me off! What's going on! I'm so confused!" The tears in my eyes cascaded down my tanned cheeks at the sinking feeling I was having in my heart and stomach. "Skighler?!" Gaara called to me, his voice rasped and low called out almost like sand paper to a dresser.

"No! Please! Mom!" I cried out more as a man came into view. A lab coat on his shoulders signaling he was a doctor. He looked to me, and then to my sobbing mom that was now resting her head on my grieving grandfather's shoulder. Eyes widened more, almost shrinking in the pure fear I had of never seeing them again. Just as I was about to scream out that I loved them, to not take me off... She vanished. The doctor that looked down to my face was instantly gone and all I saw was the sand colored walls with a red head that always haunted my dreams at night.

Nothing came... No sound, no tears, no hearing. All was a blank as I fell to the floor with wide eyes that suddenly closed to never open again.


	7. Have You Ever Been Surrounded By Darknes

Have you ever been surrounded by darkness?

I don't mean that petty darkness in the middle of the night, where the moon's rays can easily be seen from the window. Small electronics lights shine brightly as it's surrounded by black.

Darkness where it is so dark, even the sounds no longer exist. It is soundless, colorless, hopeless... You stand there, floating in a sea of black, waiting to find the light, waiting to find some noise...

Until I hear it. Very faintly, but it is there. Straining my ears to hear it, catch faint glimpse.

**"Is she... Dying...?"**

** "Yes, I'm sorry to say..."**

** "Oh ... So...rry... So So-... ry!"** Tears after tears, cries after cries the voice that sounded to familiar... It was on the tip of my tongue. I couldn't place it no matter how hard I tried... My mind went blank, as blank as the darkness that surrounded me. **"We had no... choice..."**

** "MY BABY!"** The female screamed and instantly it clicked. _Mom!_

My mother weeped for me, that must have meant they pulled the plug. **"Her heart is slowly stopping..."** A males voice choked, soft silent pitter patters of their tears hitting the floor, as well as my face. Suddenly lips were pressed against my closed eyes, then one softly against my lips and a low whisper in my ear making my body shiver. **"I Love You Jeanette... I just... Wish it could be me... I..-"** He choked as a sob crashed through my ears at the speed of light sending a shock throughout my being. **"Fuck I'm going to miss you so much... I love you Pulcher... My Pulcher..."** Another kiss to my lips, and finally I was gone... Left by a broken heart that I had made... My beloved cry.

The last to see me off, my boyfriend of two months now, of course with a previous year, and twelve whole years of having a HUGE crush upon him... was the last thing I heard before my heart and lungs finally gave out, allowing me the peaceful rest I had wished for... For many years.

My eyes opened, and suddenly there was no more darkness. No more silence as a loud beeping was heard just to the left of me. Wires sticking every which way from my body, not to mention how sore I was almost made me groan. Instead I moaned, low and throaty as if I had not spoken in years, my mouth dry and scratchy.

_What happened...?_ My internal battle for knowledge made my head scramble, twisting and turning as the room bagan to swim. Moving my arm to try and pick myself up, noticed how jelly like they felt. Tilting my head to the left some, my black and red, now long, layered bangs slowly fluttering to the side, hitting my cheek and cascaded down to my breasts where a light tan garb was to be seen. No longer the six year old body was I seeing.

Bumps formed from my chest, probably a size C at the most, a nice curved body accentuated my chest perfectly. And of course, my rump was to die for. My mother would always call it the J. Lo booty, and I would have to agree with her on this one. My hair was long, a lot longer than it used to be of the middle of the back length. Now it cascaded down the bed, almost touching the floor with it's brilliance. Almost as if it were to much, my eyes closed and suddenly darkness was once again around me.

_**"What do you wish for... Most in this world I have given you...?"**_ A deep voice whispered to me, almost as if he were carressing me, my body errupted with warmth. _Anything... In this world... That I want?_ Tapping my chin thoughtfully, one thing came to mind... And it involved powers.

_Thirteen tails... I think that would be awesome... A black cat... Even better. Red eyes... Awe hell yeah. Three forms? Even better... Mini, medium and Bijuu? Yes... Yes... All the elements? That would be cool... Very cool indeed... _

My mind wondered, wanting to be a jinjuriki like my two favorite characters. Though my past would be nothing like theres... For I awoke in a hospital with a body that could very well be a fifteen year olds body. _**Thirteen tailed black cat demon... Master of all four elements, and a special power... Belonging to you.. In remembrence of your dearest... **_The deep voice whispered, growing louder and louder until it broke off into chuckles that decresendoed until all that was left was silence... And then... My eyes opened.

Again I saw the hospital room that I had reluctantly gotten used to. The casts I had gotten when I was younger were gone, my body normal and functioning. "You're awake." A voice pulled me out of my daze, it raspy and low. Turning my head slowly to the left of myself stared into those gorgeous sea foam green eyes surrounded by black that I had loved so much. Nodding slowly, shifted my gaze to the ceiling as I tried to voice the question that had swirled in my mind since I awoke.

However my lips moved, and no voice came. 'What happened...?' My lips moved as the boy beside me watched. "You collapsed... When we were six years old... Calling out to your mother and telling her to not pull the plug or something like that... You stretched your arms out to me... And then... Your eyes... Glazed over..." He looked away from me, to the side. A soft exhale of air and he continued, "You fell to the floor... blood dripping from your mouth and the wound I inflicted... We don't know what happened... But father had you put in the hospital on life support... He was about to pull the plug a few times..." He looked back to me, eyes burning with a killing intent I had not seen when he was but only six. "I stopped him... I was reminded of that night... And kept you on..." Silence filled the room between us. This boy... This man, had saved my life. 'Thank you...' I mouthed with a genuine smile to my face and eyes that swam with fresh tears. 'Thank you!' The tears fell, cascading down my flush cheeks as my voice slowly but surely came to full.

He stood there, slightly awkward as I cried and cried in my arms at the loss of my beloved, my family and friends and all that I held dear to me. They were gone, a part of my previous life and I weeped for their loss. It felt as if I had not died, but they did.

A while went by before my eyes burning could no longer be ignored, and the tears stopped along with my awkward throating wales.

Gaara stood by me the whole time, awkwardly I might add, but still there. And then I spoke, "I'm sorry... G-Gaara-sama..." Inhaling deeply as a cracked sob escaped, however I pulled it back and waited as the rock in my throat scratched and burned at my throat. "Nothing to be sorry for." He responded bringing a hand to scratch at the back of his head. "Can you... Tell me..." Trying my best to clear my throat unnoticed, but knowing it was futile as he was trained to hear the smallest of noises, even a flea would be heard jumping from dog to dog. "How old am I? How long was I... Unconsious?" I looked down at myself and he followed, an impasive expression to his and a curiously confused one to mine. "..."

I looked to him, his face was to the left, staring at the wall closer to the floor. So I stared, and stared... And stared until he would either look back at me, or told me the answer. "... Six years." Was all he spoke as he stood, whispered a small 'get some rest' and left the room. _Get some rest? I've been sleeping for six years.. And he tells me to rest._

Suddenly I began to snicker that escalated into giggles and finally bomb barded into full on laughs at how adorable he was. "Oh Kami!" I exclaimed loudly and slapped my knee, feeling a familiar tingling sensation. Nodding my head decided that it was time for some physical therapy. Swinging my legs off the bed as I felt the cool temperature of the ground chill up my body, went right into it. Lifting my body up and feeling extremely weak and wobbily almost fell to the floor if a wal of sand hadn't erupted from the ground and held my body up in its right position. And so I looked around, and found Gaara standing right in the doorway watching me. "I told you... To rest."

"Yes but... I was asleep for six years Gaara-sama. I think I'm alright with sleeping." Snickering softly, looked up at the pre-teen who had walked up to stand next to the pile of sand that held my frame. "Help me?" I asked gestering to his sand. One side of his mouth turned down in a comical grimice like frown ':/' as his sand moved up and helped me to stand on my own two feet. "Thank you."

"Gaara..." He spoke catching my attention immediately. "Yes, Gaara-sama I know your name." Giggling softly, slowly began to step one foot in front of the other, the familiar christmas story sond replaying over and over in my already crammed up mind. "Just, Gaara."

"Ohh~" Blushing faintly nodded in acceptance of calling him Gaara without an honorific. Although I was not born nor raised in Japan, the Japanese version of things was how they lived, and with the small amount of knowledge I have of it will try my best to keep by it. I knew not to say their first names and only the surnames of people.

"Gaara, thank you again."

He nodded and sat on my bed as his sand guided me from across the room to next to him and then to the bathroom when my body decided to give me a surprise.

Once done with the small detour, ventured back to sit next to the red headed male. "You look good Gaara." I smiled softly raising my hand without thinking and attempted to touch his hair. His sand, thinking it was a threat lashed out at me and cut into my skin. "Tch!" Wincing at the pleasant feeling of pain finally hitting me, frowned pulling my hand back to me and looking at it. Gaara's face was emotionless, watching him from the corner of my eyes. "Aha, I guess your sad is the same." Smiling and giggling softly looked around for some sort of bandage.

Suddenly my warm hand was surrounded by coldness that surprised me to no end. Snapping my head to the direction watched Gaara as he stared at me and my sudden action. As I was not willing to take my hand away, he brought my hand to his mouth lapping up the blood that dripped and pattered to the floor. My face flushed immediately as it began to swim, my heartbeat quickening when his bright sea foam green eyes looked up at me in a slight innocent way. If I could die, I would die (again) happily.

"It's a miracle you're able to walk around so soon." He commented once he had found a small bandage, wrapping it around my wounded finger. "Ah, I am surprised myself." Rubbing the back of my head chuckling lowly in a slight nervous habit. "Perhaps I will be able to leave the hospital soon?" Smiling softly in his general direction, cocked my head to the right some as my bangs decided to flitter a little in front of my face, and rest comfortably against my nose. "Perhaps." Was all he said as he shifted the loose strands behind my ear, got up, and walked out of my room.

It had been a week since the last time Gaara came to my room. I was finally able to leave the hospital, and leaving is what I did. I ran out of those doors, and felt the full effect of the sun on my showing skin. I had to continue to wear the hospital garb for I didn't have any clothes. "Thank you for coming to pick me up." Smiling softly to the male next to me walked along side him. "No prob."

"You're a real nice man Kankuro. I appreciate it." Smiling softly as I snaked my hand with his, bringing it to my face and softly kissed the top of his hand. He froze noticably, as I let him go and snickered at his adorable face and reaction. "Wha-wha-what'd you do that for?!"

"Nyahaha, Kankuro! So cute. It's my way of showing my thanks. Sorry if I startled you." Nodding to myself opened my eyes and looked around, it was full of sand and what not.. However it was beautiful. The way the sun's rays gleamed down making the beige sand have a yellowish red tint, the soft breeze blowing said small fragments dramatically through the empty space. Although the suns rays baked the dry land, it was a comforting warmth, the feeling of being alive and well. "Where are we going?" I asked looking back to the painted males face, it looking of thoughtfulness and wonder. "Uhh, back to the house. Temari's there, cleaned up Gaara's old room for you... Like when we were younger." He smiled walking next to me once again.

"Ah, has he used the room much?" Smiling softly, knowing that such a thing would be proposterous since he doesn't sleep. "Not the bed, but he did like to stay in his room at night."

"How come?"

"We don't know. He just... Would always be found here, sitting on the floor looking out the window." Smiling sadly, shrugged his shoulders with a soft huff from his nose. _Of course.. We're 12, that means Gaara's in... Psycopath mode until they go to the Leaf for the chunnin exams._ Thinking thoughfully as we walked through the villages, twists and turns until we finally made it back to the house, myself rubbing at my chin the whole way. "Come on Skighler. Finally home."


	8. Konoha?

'Home' as he had said was right beside the Kazekage tower as it had been since the younger days.  
The building was indeed made of sand standing tall, yet small in comparison to the towering building of the Kazekage office. The darkness inside was welcoming as it brought on the coolness that outside lacked. It was a lot smaller than what I had first seen of it, however I was only about three feet tall being a child, and now am taller than Gaara at five feet six. It was still just as cold, barely any family pictures hung up, perhaps one or two on the desk and a small rug by the couches as it had been.

My room was also still the same, Temari had cleaned the bed and sheets of the dust, as well as the surrounding furniture, put up a few lamps for light and put in a new chair that looked extremely comforting. "Temari did a good job." I had praised the eldest child, though she was down stairs trying to find something to eat, cleaning had made her hungry. "Yeah she did. It looks as if someone actually lives here now." Kankuro chuckled at his own remark, as he began to shut the door, reopened it, "Temari bought you some clothes, they're in the closet and dresser. I forgot I was suppose to tell you that." He smiled and shut the door completely leaving me to wonder how in the world Temari got my size. Shrugging it off, went to the closet, filing through the different materials. _They all look so nice, but at the same time I think I would have a hard tome putting them on... Am I really that size?_

Tilting my head to the side looked at the small fabrics as they looked to be a size four or less, very thin and small making me wonder if I looked sickly or something. Shrugging that off, pulled out a dress, it being s spaghetti strap white dress that frilled some at the bosom area, and a little red bow in the middle. Frowing at how ordinary they all looked decided that white would have to do, discarding the hospital garbs as I walked to the dresser pulling out a bra that just so happened to be the right size, as well as panties that were the right size, in color they were white so that hopefully they wouldn't stand out to much. Slipping the dress on, looked in the mirror that lay just to the left of the closet door.

I looked cute, and it disgusted me. My long flowing hair parted some so that just enough flitted comfortably against the front of my body. Eyes shining the brightest topaz, sparkling in the midday's rays. Skin color tanned yet pale, lacking the nutrients and vitamin D to make it burn a toasted color. under the eyes a dark purple color, tiredness at the front of my mind, eyes drooped and red. Rubbing at my left eye found a pair of glasses resting sliently on the nightstand, they had been mine when I was alive.

Tears threatened to burn, however swallowing the lump in my throat, willed the tears to stay dorment deep within. Taking said glasses fit them against my face, my surroundings becoming more clear.'Knock Knock Knock.'

Turning my head quickly to the right as three knocks resonded through the slightly empty room. "Y-yes?" I asked as the door opened, facing a slightly embarrassed Temari, her expression quickly turned into one of joy as she eyed me. "You look so cute! I knew those clothes would fit you just right, and you would look good in them!" She exclaimed as a blush hinted at my own cheeks. "Th-thank you for getting them for me Temari."

"Don't worry bout it, I was happy to do it." She smiled then eye'd the glasses resting upon my face. "I assumed those would be yours, Kankuro found them when he went to dig around at the site where Gaara found you. He found a few things, it's a little weird if you ask me."

"He found these where... Wait what?" Frowing at what she said, for they made no sense to me what-so-ever. "What are you talking about?"

"Father never told you when you were in the hospital?" Temari tilted her head some as she looked to me with a look of confusion herself. Shaking my head in a wordless no, frowned. "Gaara was out late, something happened to him and he got really upset. So he went and walked around outside of the borders. Apparently upon walking, felt the presence of another person and quickly ran to it, finding you. You were laying on your stomache, your arm and legs were bloody and your right side looked so... wrong..." Shaking her head as she gripped onto her arms. "I'm a ninja, and even I haven't seen something like that before... So, he picked you up with his sand and brought you home where Fahter took you to the hospital and scolded Gaara thinking this was his doing.

"After words, when you collapsed on us and father took you once again to the hospital Kankuro asked Gaara to take him to the spot where he found you. He did, and found those glasses. A weird small rectangular bag, an even smaller rectangular box, a dog collar, a pair of sandals, a bag full of art things, we found a lot of things let me tell you that much." Chuckling softly gestered to the side of the room where a pile of things lay. "My laptop!" Screeching some as I ran to my precious contraption, opening the bag to see that my laptop was indeed in there; as well as my tablet, my cell phone sitting right next to them, Anah's dog collar that I favored, the pink monkey one, my sandals where the ones my aunt gave me from California. They were tan, with cursive words written on them, a toe strap as well as a strap for the rest of the toes that was silver and a wrap that was a bright yellow for the middle part of your foot, the heel was snake skin. The bag she spoke of was my black leather backpack my mother had gotten me one point in time, inside was two of my sketchbooks, one an 8x10 and a 9x12, my three sets of colored pencils, tin that held my sharpener and shavings, many mechanical pancils as well as the lead and traditional wooden pencils, my copic markers as well as regular markers and my colorless blenders. Another thing that happened to be in the bag was my batman cologne, apple that I had gotten for my math teacher, and my Hello Kitty headphones.

Next to my backpack was my hello kitty purse that held my wallet, inhaler, and everything I needed to live on a daily basis. Looking at all these things made me start to chew on the bottom of my lip, making them raw and bleed with the loss of protective flesh.

"Skighler?" Temari whispered softly, resting a hand on my shoulder. "We... also found this.."

Turning my head to look at what she was presenting to me, made me freeze and the tears that threatened to fall cascade down my cheeks like a waterfalls. "Oh."

In her hand was a silver chain, as my eyes followed the gleaming metal to the bottom where something was weighing it down cried even more. In her hand, was a necklace. The small blue robot gleaming at me as if trying to tell me to never forget, to always remember. It was the blue robot I had given my boyfriend, a pink robot went with it signaling we were a couple. "Oh Kami..." I gasped out gripping the robot for dear life. All the feelings I had of this world and of my death hit me like... A car...

After a while of Temari trying her best to soothe my aching heart, my sobs dimmed down to soft whimpers. "Well I'm glad I got most of my stuff." Forcing a smile to form upon my features, turned and rummaged through my belongings. There, I found another necklace that I knew all to well. It was the Gaara necklace I had bought a long time ago, it was the E's pattern on his gourd, and as I took the robot and clasped the clasp off, slipped the metal sign with the robot then putting it on myself. "Yeah I guess. I don't know where it came from but... Glad it's all yours." She smiled to me eyeing the pendent. "That looks familiar."

"O-oh yeah? It's the patterns on Gaara's gourd. Eheh." Smiling as I chuckled nervously, began to scratch the back of my head. I then turned to the door quickly running out it wth a soft blush hinting at my cheeks, the soft clicks and tincks of the metal scrapping against each other echoed through the hall. Temari wasn't to far off as she chuckled softly at my embarrassment. "Oh, Skighler."

"Yes?" Sighing softly turned a little to face her, yet keep my steady pace going. "Gaara, Kankuro and I are going to Konoha for the chunnin exams. You will most likely be here by yourself, unless father decides to take you with us."

"Oh, I so wish to go!" Exclaiming loudly, smiled brightly un hopes that I would get to go to Konoha and see the blonde headed male that would change Gaara forever.


End file.
